The Chronicals of Shira: The Beginning
by hyperlazyninja
Summary: Pretty much learning about her past and hidden abilities HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY OTHER STORY
1. The Beginning

One day, early in the morning, Shira was sitting on the Faces of the Hokage when┘

???: YES I CAN!

???: NO YOU CAN▒T!

???: YES I CAN!

???: NO YOU┘

Shira: What are you morons fighting about?!

Naruto and Kiba were holding each other in a headlock. They let each other go and just start staring.

Shira: Are you guys dumb or something? Answer the question. Naruto: ┘

Kiba: Um┘.we were┘ OK we were fighting because he said he could beat me in anything and we both no that▓s not true.

Shira: That▓s the dumbest thing I ever heard.

Naruto: Yeah, and why▓s that! I could beat him!

Kiba: He▓s right, but he has it backwards.

They try to go after each other again but┘.

Shira: Stupid little boys, just go home.

They both stop and start walking away.

Shira: Ah man that reminds me, I gotta go too.(walks off)

Naruto: (runs up to her) Hey sis, no fair! Mom said you couldn▓t do that anymore.  
Shira: Well, Mom▓s not here is she lil bro?

Naruto: You do know I▓m older than you right?

Shira: Not mentally your not.

Naruto: Man, I should seriously hurt you!

Shira: I▓d like to see you try.

Naruto: (goes to punch her)

???: (grabs them)

Naruto: Oh my gosh! Dad!

Minato: Son, what are you doing?

Naruto: (looked down and starts mumbling)

Minato: (sighs) Look, just apologize and we can forget about it.

Naruto: I▓m sorry, but Dad we both know Shira▓s only my half┘mmmmmm┘.

Shira: (looks up at Minato) Daddy what was he going to say?

Naruto: (pulls free) I was saying we were half┘.

Minato: Naruto, your Mother wants you.

Naruto: Mom▓s on a mission.

Minato: I meant your sensei, now go.(glaring at him)

Naruto: (runs off)

Shira: Daddy, what was he talking about?

Minato: Nothing sweetheart, but shouldn▓t you be practicing?

Shira: Ah, Dad do I have to?

Minato: Toshiro gets bored at least play with them, so the house doesn▓t get destroyed.

Shira: Yes Daddy.(walks off) Man, why do they wander so much?  
(jumps onto the mansion) Kira! Toshiro!

In the distance she hears howling and screaming.

Shira: What the heck?! (running toward the Academy)

As she gets closer she sees Shikamaru.

Shika: Hey, Shira. Your dogs are at the Academy, and Iruka-sensei is not happy. You▓d better hurry!

Shira: OK, but aren▓t you gonna come and help, and why is your face so red?

Shika: (backing away) Ahhhh┘. No reason, and no I have to finish my mission.

Shira: Weren▓t you subbing at the Academy?

Shika: No, my classes ended, so┘

Shira: But┘

Shika: No┘Ahhhh┘Lord Fourth said he wanted me to┘

Shira: But, my Dad was at the Academy, wasn▓t he?

Shika: Yeah, that▓s when he told me to leave.

Shira: But why?

Shika: Man, ask a lot of questions. I would so totally love to answer them, but┘. I gotta go.(runs off)

Shira: Boy▓s are weird.

She gets to the academy┘

Shira: Why the windows Tori? Man, Daddy is not gonna be happy with me. (looking around) Well, at least everyone got out OK. Toshiro! Kira! Come here guys.

A black dart jumped on her.

Shira: Hey Kira. Good girl. Now where▓s Toshiro?  
Kira: (looking up)

Shira: (looks up) Toshiro, I see you. Come here boy.

Toshiro: (jumps off the roof)

Shira: Man, what is he thinking?! (jumps up and catches him)

Toshiro: (licking her)

Shira: I love you too, but we gotta get outta here before they come back.

???: Before who comes back?  
Shira: Ah, crap. Hey Dad. Hey Iruka. How were your days.

Iruka: Cut it Shira. (looking around) He really did it this time.  
Do you have any control over him?

Shira: Yeah, but he▓s a show-off, so he▓s always pulling stupid stuff like this.  
Kira: (looked up) (nudges Shira)

Shira: (looks over) Ah, Shiro. I didn▓t mean it. I just had to say it so we wouldn▓t get in trouble┘.oh boy┘.

Minato: (looks down at her) Honey get Shiro and Kira and let▓s go home. (sighs) I▓m sorry Iruka. We▓ll get the windows fixed, but for now school closed. There▓s too much glass for any one to go in there.

Iruka: Yes, sir. Thank-you, sir.

After a long talk┘

Minato: You can come down when your Mother comes home.

Shira: Yes, sir. 


	2. The Encounter

Shira: Can you tell her to come up here?

Naruto: OK, whatever┘.lazy.

5 minutes later┘.  
Kushina: (walks in) Honey what is it?

Shira: Tori got lose in the school.

Kushina: Yes, your Father told me. He just needs more training, he▓ll learn.

Shira: Yeah, but I▓ve had him for awhile and all he does is run around. I don▓t think he can be a nin-ken.

Kushina: Just give him time. He▓ll learn. Oh, and since its late we▓re going out to eat, get your shoes on.

Shira: OK, be down in a sec. Oh, can I bring Toshiro and Kira? They▓re sorta bored.  
Kushina: Sure, we don▓t want them messing up the house while we▓re gone, but leash Tori.

Shira: Yeah, yeah, I know. Come here, Tori.

They leave, and on the way they hear strange sounds coming from the Hyuga Head House. Minato goes to open the door and┘.

???: (flies through the door and lands on Minato)

Naruto: Who in their right mind trains at nine at night?!

Minato: (stares at him) Don▓t act like you haven▓t pulled all nighters before.

Shira: He did say in their right mind.

Naruto: Shut up! I▓m saner than you!

Minato: Both of you quiet!

Naruto: Yeah, whatever, so who▓s the girl? She▓s kind of cute.

Minato: Yeah. Are you alright?

???: Yeah. I▓m fine. Oh, and my names Tayumi Hyuga.

Naruto: Oh my gosh!!! Your part of the Hyuga Clan?!?! Wait! This is Hinata▓s house! I didn▓t know she had another sister?!?!

Tayumi: Well, to make a long story short, I was adopted.

Minato: (covers Naruto▓s mouth) That was incredibly rude.

Naruto: Rude, but true.

Shira: (walks over to Tayumi) Hey I think I▓ve seen you before┘Yeah, whenever Dad gives out missions you come and get one.

Tayumi: Yeah, and you▓re the head of the ANBU┘..Whoa!!!!

Minato: Shiro no! (grabs Toshiro▓s leash) Shira get him.

Shira: (grabs his leash) Down, boy. Be good or you▓ll have to wait outside. Now go sit with Kira.

Tayumi: They your pets?

Shira: No, my Nin-ken, he just needs a lot of work.

Tayumi: He seems pretty obedient to me.

Shira: Yeah, but he▓s a puppy, so he▓s hyper and has a short attention span.

Naruto: And the incident at the Academy.

Shira: Shut-up, punk. (punches him in the arm)

Minato: (picks her up and puts her next to him) Naruto don▓t instigate, and Shira don▓t hit your brother.

Naruto: Yes Dad.

Shira: OK Daddy. (sticks her tongue out at Naruto)

Naruto: Dirty bitch.

Shira: You▓re just mad cuz I▓m better than you.

Naruto: OH YEAH WELL┘┘

Kushina: KIDS STOP NOW!

Both: (wince) Yes Mom.

Tayumi: (Stares at them then turns to Shira) I gotta go but if you wanna hang you know where to find me.

Shira: Yeah OK. See you around.

They get to the restaurant and Shikamaru and Kiba were there. Naruto and Shira walk over to them.

Naruto: What▓s up guys?

Both: Not much.

Naruto: Why are you here, didn▓t anyone cook for you guys?

Shika: Nah, my mom went on strike cause my dad wouldn▓t go get stuff, and that started a fight between them┘again, so I came here.

Naruto: Same did story, huh? What about you Kiba?

Kiba: Girls are out on a mission, so me and Akamaru came here.

Naruto: Where is Akamaru anyway?

Kiba: Your sister▓s here right? He▓s probably over with Kira.

Shira: He doesn▓t have a shot you no┘(comes out from behind Naruto) She▓s a flirt she▓d just use him┘

Naruto: (looks over at his friends) Hey guys what▓s wrong┘.ohhhh┘. Shira go order for me, K.

Shira: Whatever.(walks off)

Naruto: Ok, spill it, you guys like Shira.

Shika: Dude! I▓m taken!

Kiba: And she▓s ten.

Naruto: Whatever you guys say┘.

???: You shouldn▓t lie about true love.

Naruto: Who the hell are you?!

???: My name▓s Shikaru. I am looking for the one named Shira.

Shira: Who are you┘.?

Shikaru: I just told you!!!

Shira: No, I mean WHO are you and WHY should I care.

Shikaru: That▓s it you▓re dead!!!!

Shira:┘.Whatever if I have too.

Naruto: What level?  
Shira: Don▓t know, but have Dad evacuate the place just in case.

Minato: I got it.

Shira: (starts hand signs) Summoning: 3 Blades!

Three swords shoot up and she catches them.

Shira: KIRA! TOSHIRO! Come on!

Naruto:┘.Wow, she▓s mad┘.

Minato: Just help me evacuate.

Naruto: Yes, sir.

Shira: (gives one of the swords to Toshiro) I won▓t even full power to beat you.

Toshiro: (barks)

Shira: If you▓re wondering, he thinks you▓re weak too.

Shikaru: Misguided puppy and dog freak┘.your going down.

Shira: (puts one sword in her mouth)(starts hand signs) Fire style: Phoenix Talon.

A claw of flames shoots up and claws Shikaru.

Shikaru: (winces) Pretty clever aren▓t we.(starts hand signs)

Shira: You don▓t know the half of it┘Summoning of the Snow Beast: Leopard. Summoning of the Snow Beast: Wolf.

A snow leopard and wolf come of the ground.

Leo: What do you need master?

Shira: Take on formation with Kira and Toshiro. Stop the jutsu before it starts.

Both: Yes ma▓am.

All four of them take one of Shikaru▓s limbs.

Shira: (grips the swords) Toshiro!

Toshiro: (takes the sword Shira gave and slices off Shikaru▓s arm)

Shira: (lunges towards Shikaru) It▓s over!

Shikaru: Heh, not quite. Water style: water prison jutsu.

Naruto: Shira, no!

Shira: (trying to break out)(Thinking: Man, why now)(starts passing out, but power surges from her body and breaks the prison)

Shikaru: Heh, I got what I needed. See yeah, punk.

Shira: No, I▓m not┘(blacks out)

Kushina: SHIRA NO!!!!

Minato: (Thinking: Not again)(picks her up)She has a pulse┘.Let▓s get her to the hospital.

They get her to the hospital and┘┘┘

Shizune: Yes, may I help you┘.oh my gosh what happened to her?!

Minato: She got attacked, and┘..she had another episode┘

Shizune: I▓ll call Lady Tsunade and ready a room.

Minato: Thank-you.

They get Shira into a warm bath and bring her temp back up. They get her into a room┘.

Kushina: (crying hysterically) Is┘.is she gonna be alright?

Tsunade: She should be fine, when she wakes up she can go.

Kushina: Thank god┘..Ahhhh┘.Naruto┘.where▓s your father?

Naruto: I think he said he was gonna check out the restaurant, or Gaara needed him in the Sand.

Kushina: Baby that▓s a huge gap. Try to think.

Shira: Mom, think about who you just told to think.

Kushina: Shira be nice.

Naruto: No, no let her talk. I just won▓t tell her what happened to Toshiro and Kira.

Shira: You little twerp! What happened to my dogs?!

Naruto: You will never know.

Shira: Mom!

Kushina: Shira, nothing happen to them, and Naruto stop messing with your sister.

Naruto: Man, forget this! I▓m gonna go train. I▓m obviously not wanted here.(walks out)

Kushina: Ahhhh, Naruto.

Shira: Forget him Mom. Anyway, where▓s Dad.

Kushina: I don▓t know. I was just about to call him.

Shira: Well┘

Kushina: Don▓t worry about it, Master Jiraiya probably wanted a word with him.

Shira: Perv-man hasn▓t been in the village in like ever.

Kushina: Then he▓s past due to come back now isn▓t he.

Shira: Mom, if your gonna lie, don▓t make it a blatant one.

Kushina: Shira┘..(sighs) Just lay down, your father will be here before you know it.

Shira: Yeah, yeah.

There▓s a knock on the door.

Shira: Come in.

Tayumi walks in.

Tayumi: Ummm┘ your father┘.I mean Lord Fourth wants you Shira.

Kushina: ?!

Shira: (gets up) OK. Where is he?

Tayumi: I don▓t know, but he said it was urgent.

Shira: (starts walking out)

Kushina: (grabs her) Where do you think your going?! Your still hurt!

Shira: I▓ll heal, and I feel fine. You should let me go. What if Dad▓s in trouble or something?

Kushina: (sighs) Your gonna leave whether I want you too or not, aren▓t you?

Shira: Bango.

Kushina: OK. Just don▓t come back in a body bag.

Shira: (smiles) No promises. (grabs Tayumi) Let▓s go.

Tayumi: Huh?!

Outside┘.

Shira: Does my dad really want me?

Tayumi: In a sense┘.

Shira: What does that mean?

Tayumi: (knocks Shira out) You▓ll know in due time. (she comes out of Tayumi▓s form and turns into a dark, tall women) (walks out of the village with Shira) 


End file.
